I Am... All of Me
I Am... All of Me – piosenka przewodnia z gry Shadow the Hedgehog w wykonaniu zespołu Crush 40. W trakcie gry, utwór pojawia się podczas zebrania przez gracza nieśmiertelności. Można go również usłyszeć w trakcie transformacji w Super Shadowa. W trakcie walkie z Devil Doomem słychać skróconą o początek wersję piosenki. "I Am... All of Me" jest również jednym z utworów, możliwych do odblokowania w Sonic Generations. Tekst :I see no, hear no evil :Black writing on the wall :Unleashed a million faces :And one by one they fall :Black-hearted evil :Brave-hearted hero :I am all, I am all, I am :I... I... I... I am! :Here we go, buddy :Here we go, buddy :Here we go :Here we go, buddy :Here we go :Go ahead and try to see through me :Do it if you dare (dare!) :One step forward, two steps back :I'm here (One step forward, two steps back) '' :''Do it... do it... do it... DO IT! :Can you see all of me? :Walk into my mystery :Step inside and hold on for dear life :Do you remember me? :Capture you or set you free :I am all, I am all of me :(I am, I am all of me!) :I am... I am, I'm all of me :I am... I am, I'm all of me :I am... I am, I'm all of me :(Here we go) :I see and feel the evil :My hands will crush 'em all :You think you have the answers :I'll laugh and watch you fall :Black-hearted evil :Brave-hearted hero :I am all, I am all, I am :I... I... I... I am! :Here we go, buddy :Here we go, buddy :Here we go :Here we go, buddy :Here we go :Go ahead and try to see through me :Do it if you dare (dare!) :One step forward two steps back :I'm here (One step forward, two steps back) :Do it... do it... do it... DO IT! :Can you see all of me? :Walk into my mystery :Step inside and hold on for dear life :Do you remember me? :Capture you or set you free :I am all, I am all of me :(I am, I am all of me) :I am... I am, I'm all of me :I am... I am, I'm all of me :I am... I am, I'm all of me :(Here we go) :I am... :I am everyone, everywhere :Anyhow, any way, any will, any day :I am... :I am everyone, everywhere :Anyhow, any way, any will, any day :I am! I am! I am! :I am! I am! I am! :I am! :Do it... do it... do it... DO IT! :Can you see all of me? :Walk into my mystery :Step inside and hold on for dear life : :Do you remember me? :Capture you or set you free :I am all, I am all of me :(I am, I am all of me!) :I am... I am, I'm all of me :I am... I am, I'm all of me :I am... I am, I'm all of me :I am... I am, I'm all of me :(Here we go, here we go) :I am, I am, I'm all of me! :(Here we go) :I am, I am all of me... Powiązania z grą *''Black writings on the wall'' - wiadomości przekazywane od Black Arms/obliczenia zapisane na ścianach celi Geralda Robotnika. *''Unleashed a million faces'' - Gigantyczna armia Black Arms. *''And one by one they fall'' - Shadow pokonując wszystkich swoich przeciwników. *''Black-hearted evil'' - Shadow będący po stronie sił zła. *''Brave-hearted hero'' - Shadow będący po stronie sił dobra. *''One step forward, two steps back'' - Kiedy Shadow próbuje się przybliżyć do odnalezienia odpowiedzi na temat swojej przyszłości, jest od niej coraz dalej. *''Walk into my mystery'' - Shadow próbujący odnaleźć informacje na temat swojej przeszłości. *''Here we go, buddy ''- Shadow idący na misję ze swoim partnerem. *''Do you remember me?'' - Black Doom, próbujący przypomnieć czarnemu jeżowi o sobie. *''Capture you or set you free'' - Shadow próbujący wybrać po której stronie konfliktu będzie stał. *''I see and feel the evil'' - Shadow wie, że jest jednym z kosmitów. *''My hands will crush them all'' - Shadow miażdżący wszystkich przeciwników, którzy staną mu na drodze. *''You think you have the answer'' - Wiele spotkanych przez Shadowa postaci próbuje mu udzielić odpowiedzi, ale są one nieprawdziwe. *''I am all of me'' - Shadow jest tym, kim chce być. *''While I laugh and watch you fall'' - Shadow triumfalnie pokonujący swoich przeciwników. Szczególnie Sonica, lub Black Dooma. *''I am everyone, everywhere'' - Shadow może być tym, kim chce. Ciekawostki * "I Am... All of Me" zremiksowane razem z utworem "Live and Learn" stanowią muzykę graną podczas wykonywania All-stara Shadowa w grze Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Shadow the Hedgehog Kategoria:Piosenki zespołu Crush 40